Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like).
Battery discharge may terminate when the battery is depleted or at a threshold established by a battery control system. The threshold for terminating further battery discharge may be based on a monitored voltage or other parameters of the battery as a whole. Failure to restrict further discharge of the battery below an over-depletion threshold may result in battery system inefficiencies, degradation, permanent damage and/or a shortened usable lifespan.